Personal electronics devices such as smartphones may be used globally across a plurality of networks. The spread of accessible data networks have enabled mobile device users to remain connected to their provider networks and thus all of the data and services available via the Internet and other networks. Such devices typically host a variety of applications such as video and audio applications, image capture devices, and location determination systems such as GPS. The personal electronics devices may also have access to location based services such as searching and mapping functions.
Augmented reality is the combining of real world data and computer generated data to create a merged user environment. Real world data may be collected using any suitable data collection means, such as a camera or microphone. This data may then be processed and combined with computer generated data to create the user environment. One type of augmented reality is the use of live video images captured with a camera and processed and augmented with computer-generated graphics or other images. The resulting augmented video images are then presented to a user through a user interface, such as a video monitor. Augmented reality can be used in video games, mapping, navigation, advertising, and numerous other applications. Furthermore, mobile devices may have access to data that may be used to augment such applications based on the user's location and other criteria.
In order to provide such location based services, the location and orientation of the user or the user's device may be determined. Augmented reality algorithms may be used to process the real time images to determine the location and orientation of stationary features in the augmented scene and determine the cameras pose with respect to those features. However, some issues can arise when the location and orientation estimates calculated by the algorithms do not yield consistent results. In some cases the augmented objects may not be displayed in the expected location or otherwise be subjected to jitter and other undesired effects.